Taking it all Back
by Beastdragons2187
Summary: After an attack from a being known as Braniac in 2027, the world has been rebuilding. But now under one unified government put in place by Lex Luthor, once a psychotic business man he is now a cruel and ruthless dictator. What remains of the outlawed JLA and Team now train a generation of heroes determined to put things right and free the world of the rule of The Light.
1. Chapter 0

**Hey guys, yes I'm starting another SYOC, so let's get down to business.**

 **Set in 2040, a new team of heroes must form to to set right a world after the devastation caused by Brianiac. Now in a world ruled by Lex Luthor, patrols are in place searching for meta humans and former heroes... very few of the original team and league remain, and those who do, are training a new League of Titans to usurp Lex and his Light.**

 **All known remaining heroes:**

 **Nightwing(Location unknown.)**

 **Flash/Wally West(Location known)**

 **Barry Allen(Crippled, location known)**

 **Tim Drake(Apprehended)**

 **Impulse(Location, on the move, broken free of captivity)**

 **Ray Palmer(Location, known)**

 **Garfield Logan(Sentenced to death)**

 **Kal El(Dissappered)**

 **Kon El(Location unknown, believed to have perished)**

* * *

 **Okay now for some rules, please follow them closely**

 **1\. You cannot submit more than two OCs**

 **2\. I need 4 girls, 4 boys... and if you want to send in a nonconforming gender character that's okay as long as you tell me what their birth gender is.**

 **3\. Nothing unoriginal, sure we can have characters with similar powers to Robin and Miss Martian, but no reusing their names.**

 **4\. No magic users!**

 **5\. If I accept your character two things should happen. 5A: Stay active, sure you can skip out on one or two chapters, but if I notice a trend of your disinterest in the story over long periods of time, I will get rid of your character. 5B: Remember it's my story, so if I change something about the character, it's for the narrative, do not get but hurt about it. I'm not trying to make them any less of your creation, but some things might just not fit into the tone, and setting.**

 **6\. Please also remember that when I accept a character you have submitted, I have complete permission to do what I want, and I can and will put them through hell, figuratively, physically and literally.**

 **7\. Please send in PM, if you don't have an account then a review is acceptable.**

 **Now here's the form:**

Name:

Age:(between 13 and 19)

Gender:(if transgender please state whether mtf or ftm)

Race:(human, kryptonian, martian, ect)

Ethnicity:(White, Black, Asian, Hispanic, ect)

Codename:

Personality:

Eye color:

Hair color:

Hair length: (Optional)

Casual attire:

Suit: ( Their appearance as a hero)

Powers/Abilities:

Skills: (Natural gifts/things or subjects they exell at without the aid of their powers)

Strenghts:

Weakneses:

Fears:

Things they hate:

Things they love:

Sexuality:(Straight, Gay, Bi, Pan, is ect)

Family: (Fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters, any cousins?)

Curent place of living/ were do they live:

Random information:


	2. Chapter 1

**I will announce the OCs i have chosen so far next chapter, there are three of them... keep sending them in!**

 **Gotham City, January 5, 2040... 3:30 AM**

Val ran down the busy city streets as she evaded the cops. She had a bag of stolen goods from the station an dashed down the east side of Gotham, right for Burnside. She shoved people out of the way and jumped over a few hoods of cars as she ran through an intersection. She heard the sirens not far behind, she then took out a small bat shaped shuriken and threw it at a oncoming police car.

"Don't shoot her!" The captain yelled as the foot soldiers ran after. She then grabbed onto a window seal and kicked one in the eyes. She jumped down and started running again, her black hair now in a pony tail trailing behind her like a streak of black with white snow falling into it.

She turned down an alley and climbed up the fire escape. She jumped into an apartment, and made a call.

"Vic, I need transport, now." She said as she heard the sirens nearing, a boom tube opened behind her and she ran through. The cops kicked down the door at that moment and shot rubber bullets at her, but she was already good as gone.

"Fuck!" The captain yelled punching the wall, "Tell marshal Reynolds that you failed." He said walking out.

* * *

 **JLA headquarters, location... classified... January 5, 2040... 3:59 AM**

*Robin, B61.* The computer sounded as Val walked through.

"And where have you been?" Cyborg asked her as she slammed the bag of weapons and tech on his desk.

"Scavenging." Valerie snarked, Victor rolled his eyes and condemned Grayson's daughter.

"You need to be more careful, what if they followed you?" Victor said, Val shrugged.

"Well I wasn't, and Tim located us in the perfect location on the entire planet!" She said, Victor placed his head in his metallic hands.

"Tim was the only one that had the codes to clock the base... and he's a prisoner of war." Vic said, Val shrugged and walked into the 'living' quarters.

"Hey losers." She said sitting on the couch. It was a 16 year old sofa from Nightshade's apartment in Bludhaven, it was green, torn up and smelled horrible; almost like raw fish and burning rubber.

"Valerie!" Dylan said falling off of the table he was sitting on. He was Wally and Artemis's son, well the one that is still alive, Jai and Iris didn't make it into this year. He stared at her with wide eyes, she was away on a mission in Gotham for weeks and he missed her.

"Hey red." She said patting him on the neck, he rolled his eyes at her.

"Hey where's Lian?" Val asked, Dylan pointed at the room where all of the fallen members of the league and team had their name written on the wall. Val and Dylan walked over to the room and stood in the doorway.

"So dad, we blew another fuse today, we are so low on electricity and food, water is in abundance if you count ice." Lian, the 28 year old daughter of Roy Harper. "Yeah, so I wish Vic could transfer me to the location in Africa, at least i could die of something other than hypothermia. Like maybe eaten by a tiger, or Ebola, or some tribe could gut me for some religious ritual."

"Wow, that's dark Li." Dylan laughed walking into the room where he traced his hand on his mother's name. Val walked in and stared at the wall, she had no clue who her mother was and her father, Dick Grayson, was always on the move. So she really had no parental figure.

"So what Dy, it's not like I'm wishing to be crucified by said monks." Lian laughed, the three kids of the team sat in the room in a circle.

"So, what's up, are the tranies improving?" Val asked, staring at the room where Dylan's cousin, Brendon, was yelling at two girls for not being team players. Lian and Dylan laughed and then shot dead serious looks at Val.

"No." They said monotonously to Val at the same time. They could hear the vulgar language Brendon made himself famous for as clear as day. They could also hear one of the girls crying. He told her that Lex Luthor won't stop hunting her to let her cry for a few minutes so she should grow and Val would quote. "The bloody fucking hell up!" Yeah the son of Bart Allen, who both shared the name Impulse around here as Bart was running with Dick, is kinda jerk.

Then he started walking in when Connor Hawke told him to lay off.

"Hey Val." he said standing in the doorway, Val smiled at him. The two sat there smiling at eachother, blushing badly. It's one year difference Brendon would tell himself, one year, like anyone cares he's a year younger than she is. Val would think the same thing. And a lot of people didn't approve of the couple at first, or still.

* * *

 **I need to make on thing clear, the story is not about these four characters, as they are side characters... Dylan and Brendon are taken straight from my other SYOC as this is kinda an alternate universe from that. To acknowledge a question I got on last chapter. Dick is not the only member of the Batfam to be alive, Tim is in prison... we don't know about Bruce, Babs, Jason, Damian or Cas yet... but Dick and Tim are known by Lex to be alive.**

 **Let's keep this stream of awesome OCs coming in, next chapter I'll reveal the ones I've picked so far, so stay tuned!**


	3. Official Kill Count, and full synopsis

**Young Justice Taking it all Back kill count(In order of death)**

 **Brainiac's InitialAssault**

 _Name Codename Date of Death_

 _Leanna Green/ Velocity 7/21/27_

 _Barbra Gordan/ Oracle 7/21/27_

 _Dawn Allen/ Kid Flash 7/29/27_

 _Hank Hall/ Hawk 7/30/27_

 _Don Hall/ Dove 7/30/27_

 _Ronnie Raymond/ Firestorm 7/31/27_

 _Jefferson Jackson/ Firestorm 7/31/27_

 _Damian Wayne/ Robin 7/31/27_

 _Oliver Queen/ Green Arrow 8/1/27_

 ** _Second Wave of the Assault_**

 _The Remaining Leaguers (except for Kal El, Ray Palmer and Barry Allen) 8/16/27-10/21/27_

 _Harper Rowe/ Blue Bird 11/11/27_

 _Karen Beecher/ Bumblebee 11/30/27_

 _Cassandra Sandsmark/ Amazon 12/25/27_

 _Roy Harper/ Arsenal 1/3/28_

 _Nathaniel Green/ Blur 1/31/29_

 ** _Lex's Presidency_**

 ** _(Confirmed kills, killed by government)_**

 _Stephanie Brown/ Spoiler 2/22/29_

 _Thea Queen/ Red Arrow 5/7/29_

 _Conner Hawke/ Green Arrow 6/23/29_

 _Jaime Reyes/ Blue Beetle date unknown_

 _Cissie King Jones/ Arrowette 9/30/29_

 _Koriand'r/ Starfire 1/1/30_

 _Virgil Hawkins/ Static date unknown_

 _Jason Todd/ Outlaw date unknown_

 _Kylee Mason/ Nightshade 1/21/31_

 _Jai West/ Kid Flash 4/24/32_

 **(Unconfirmed casualites, not killed by government, government believes they are still alive)**

Irey West/ Impulse 4/14/30 Starved

John Diggle/ Spartan 5/26/31 Turberculosis

Kate Kane/ Batwoman 7/7/31 Gas leak

 _Zatanna Zatara/ 8/9/31 Electrocuted restoring power in JL bunker_

 **(Captured)**

Tim Drake/ Red Robin 9/30/32 arrested during jailbreak freeing Bart Allen

Garfield Logan/ Beast Boy 9/30/32 arrested during jailbreak freeing Bart Allen, recent development death sentence

 _ **All other heroes are currently stationed at three JLA out posts across the globe, Lex Luthor's influence has spread and he has become dictatorial, but when Nightwing(Dick Grayson), Flash(Wally West), Mercury(Bart Allen), Cyborg(Victor Stone), Raven(Rachel Roth), and Vibe(Cisco Ramon) band together, aided by Valerie Grayson(Robin), Brendon Allen(Impulse), Dylan West(Kid Flash), Lian Harper(Speedy), and Derek Lance(Hummingbird) they will forge a new league, heroes old and young, to take their world back from the brink...**_


End file.
